Let's play
by Corporal Queen
Summary: Recueil. Un fourre-tout pour tous les drabbles, défis, trucs, machins et autres bidules qui ne méritent pas une fic à eux seuls.
1. Let it Go - Idina Menzel

**Avant-propos**

**Il était temps que j'ouvre un recueil fourre-tout pour poster mes conneries, et j'inaugure aujourd'hui grâce à Koba ~**

* * *

**Titre :**** Let it go**

**Auteur :**** me, just meeeee**

**Disclaimer :**** SK pas à moi blablabla, tous droits réservés à Hiroyuki Takei blablabla, je serai toujours aussi pauvre à la fin de cette fic, etc. ~**

**Rating :**** T. Parce qu'on ne sait jamais.**

**Note :**** Ce premier « chapitre » est une idée de Koba54, mise en place dans le chapitre 38 de son recueil A Horse with no name (que vous trouverez facilement dans mes favoris). Le principe est le suivant : on prend un duo ou un couple de personnages au hasard, on associe un mot qui servira de thème pioché au hasard aussi dans une chanson, et on écrit cinquante mots là-dessus. Ici, j'ai choisi la très populaire Let it Go d'Idina Menzel (NE ME PARLEZ PAS DE LA VERSION DE DEMI LOVATO OU JE FAIS UN CARNAGE), chanson tirée du Walt Disney Frozen / La Reine des Neiges.**

**Pour les personnages : il y a des couples dans le sens amoureux et/ou sexuel du terme, et des duos (amis, frères et sœurs, etc.) Les couples sont indiqués par un X tandis que les duos sont accompagnés d'un slash. **

**Notez aussi que je ne compte pas écrire forcément sur des couples que j'apprécie. J'ai simplement pris tous les couples officiels du manga, auxquels j'ai ajouté tous les couples déjà croisés sur ce site, avec en supplément des couples que je pense inédits car tirés de mon imagination farfelue. Bref, il y a de tout. Et j'ai parfois souffert. Admirez mon courage, moi qui ai fait du HJ en étant une grande opposante à ce couple. **

**Ah, et si vous avez des requêtes de couples, de duos ou de chansons, je suis tout ouïe. **

* * *

_kingdom of isolation_ — Hao X Anna

Anna n'a pas peur du feu. Anna n'a pas peur de céder au démon. Elle reste de marbre chaque nuit. Elle n'a pas peur des pensées indécentes qu'elle laisse échapper à chaque instant d'extase, à chaque soupir. La seule chose qui effraie Anna, c'est ce royaume de solitude que son roi s'apprête à bâtir.

* * *

_storm_ — Lyserg X Mathilda

On dit de l'Angleterre qu'elle est toujours froide et pluvieuse. Ça n'a jamais dérangé Lyserg. Il préfère le mauvais temps, car la chaleur lui rappelle de trop mauvais souvenirs. Et puis, ce n'est que lorsque rugit la tempête que sa sorcière rousse veut bien se blottir contre lui pour éviter la pluie.

* * *

_good girl_ — Faust X Peyote

Faust est fatigué des gentilles filles. Fatigué des bonnes manières et de la retenue. À quoi bon rentrer dans la norme lorsque le monde entier vous regarde comme un détraqué ? Alors, en retombant dans les draps aux côtés de ce mexicain mal rasé qui empeste le tabac, Faust se dit que la marginalisation a du bon.

* * *

_turn away _— Hao / Matamune

Matamune n'a jamais pardonné à son maître d'avoir perdu la raison. Hao n'a jamais pardonné à son compagnon de l'avoir abandonné pour de bon. Alors comment, lorsqu'ils se retrouvent sur le toit de Fumbari Onsen, peuvent-ils faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

« Oh, et puis... Aucune importance. » songe le chat en ronronnant.

* * *

_cold _— Hao / Opacho

Opacho aime le Seigneur Hao, de tout son petit cœur d'enfant. Il l'aime quoi qu'il advienne. Il ne craint qu'une seule chose, c'est le minuscule éclat de glace que le Seigneur a dans le cœur. L'infime parcelle uniquement faite de cruauté froide et de solitude glaciale. Il en a peur, car elle prend de l'ampleur...

* * *

_rage_ — Namari X Jun

Voir cette richissime écervelée se pavaner avec des bottes en peau de serpent avait mis Namari dans une rage folle.

Voir ce Pache insignifiant lui faire la morale avait agacé Jun. Et l'immonde cobra répugnant qui l'accompagnait lui donnait des nausées.

Alors comment diable ces deux-là s'étaient-ils retrouvés dans le même lit ?

* * *

_fears _— Hao X Jeanne

Toutes les créatures de l'ombre craignent la lumière. Et tous les êtres célestes redoutent les ténèbres. Pourtant, les deux sont intrinsèquement liés. Jeanne le comprend bien maintenant que leurs cheveux de craie et d'ébène se mélangent voluptueusement sur l'oreiller, entremêlés à l'image de leurs corps quelques heures plus tôt.

* * *

_limits_ — Ryû X Canna

Canna se moque des on-dit. Les sorcières ont l'habitude d'être regardées de travers. Mais de là à se rapprocher d'un ennemi, il y a des limites. ... Sauf que les limites, Canna aime les franchir, justement. Voilà pourquoi elle se retrouve à pulvériser le compteur de sa moto sur l'autoroute, à la poursuite de Ryû.

* * *

_rules_ — Horo X Damuko

Si la justice des hommes est souvent cruelle, les lois naturelles sont plus impitoyables encore, car le Destin aime flirter avec elles. Horo le sait depuis qu'il a trouvé Damuko sans vie, allongée dans la neige. Oui, la Nature est bien cruelle pour écorcher ainsi l'un de ses plus ardents défenseurs.

* * *

_stand _— Horo X Marion

Elle est bizarre, cette fille muette qui reste debout les yeux vides. Horo l'a toujours pensé. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que plus il la découvre, plus il réalise qu'ils sont différents sans que cela soit dérangeant. Alors tant pis si elle est étrange, il l'aidera à tout endurer, à lutter contre vents et marées.

* * *

_dawn_ — Peyote X Hao

Peyote passe son temps à regarder le soleil. L'instant qu'il préfère, c'est l'aube, lorsque l'astre s'élève lentement en inondant le monde de sa lumière. Il aime le soleil, parce qu'il lui rappelle le Seigneur Hao. Unique, brûlant, incandescent, royal, magnifique. Et lointain. Si désespérément loin de lui... Inaccessible.

* * *

_perfect_ — Ren / Jun

« Ma sœur est une parfaite potiche », songea Ren pour la millième fois. Belle, maquillée, superficielle et conne comme une endive. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Il lui faut bien quelqu'un pour l'aimer inconditionnellement et lui apporter une serviette bien chaude après sa douche. Et pour ça aussi, elle est parfaite.

* * *

_bothered_ — Ren X Anna

Ren l'ennuie. Il est trop malin pour être contrôlé, trop fier et trop sauvage. Elle n'a pas de prise sur lui, et c'est insupportable. Deux solutions s'offrent à elle. Le choc frontal ou la ruse. Lorsqu'elle l'attendit dans sa chambre et laissa tomber au sol son peignoir, il était clair qu'elle avait choisi la ruse.


	2. My demons - Starset

**Titre :**** My demons**

**Auteur :**** me, just meeeee**

**Disclaimer :**** SK pas à moi blablabla, tous droits réservés à Takei-sama blablabla, je serai toujours aussi pauvre à la fin de cette fic, etc. ~**

**Rating :**** T. Parce qu'on ne sait jamais.**

**Note :**** Deuxième chapitre, sur le même principe que le premier. Des mots piochés au hasard dans une chanson qui serviront de thème pour écrire cinquante mots (à la louche, soyez indulgents) sur un couple / duo choisi au hasard aussi. Ici, j'ai pris la chanson « My Demons » de Starset, que je vous conseille vraiment d'écouter. Elle est juste magnifique. **

**Pour les personnages : il y a des couples dans le sens amoureux et/ou sexuel du terme, et des duos (amis, frères et sœurs, etc.) Les couples sont indiqués par un X tandis que les duos sont accompagnés d'un slash. Dans ce chapitre, deux mini-drabbles sont un peu borderline dans le sens où on pourrait aussi bien voir de l'attirance amoureuse et/ou sexuelle que du simple intérêt ou de l'empathie, donc j'ai précisé à chaque fois. A vous de voir ce que vous souhaitez.  
**

**Comme la dernière fois, j'ai écrit sur toutes sortes de couples, même ceux que je ne cautionne pas forcément. C'est par curiosité et parce que j'aime expérimenter. Et puis, c'est rigolo.**

**Si vous avez des requêtes de couples, de duos ou de chansons, je suis toujours tout ouïe. ^^**

**Ah, et sinon. Vu que je n'arrive pas à éditer mon chapitre précédent, je tenais à préciser que **_**limits**_**, le mini-drabble sur Canna et Ryû, était inspiré de la fic « Bonnie&Clyde » de Koba54, que j'ai beaucoup aimé ~**

* * *

_sinking_ — Jeanne / Anna

Anna ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle fait là, à regarder l'Iron Maiden plonger dans les eaux ténébreuses pour une séance d'entraînement tout à fait originale. Mais elle ne regrette pas d'être venue. L'air marin est agréable, et la torture de l'immersion lui donne des idées savoureuses pour son cher Yoh.

* * *

_crazy_ — Horo X Ren

Chez eux, c'est Horo qui a le monopole des idées délirantes. Ren aussi sait être fou, mais chez lui, c'est une démence dangereuse, malsaine, qui lui fait déchaîner l'orage et verser le sang. Alors Horo préfère le voir strict et rabat-joie ; il a bien assez de folie douce pour deux.

* * *

_vultures _— Ren X Jeanne

Même avec cette balafre immense sur le torse, il continue d'exercer une curieuse fascination sur elle. Il est sombre, irascible, cynique, libre. Tout ce que Jeanne n'a pas le droit d'être. Elle veut en savoir plus. Alors elle ne laissera pas les vautours dépecer son cadavre. Elle va, par ce baiser, le ramener d'entre les morts.

* * *

_colors_ — Ren / Chrom

Chrom mort, se vidant de ses entrailles. Ren, couvert d'éclaboussures écarlates, vêtu de ténèbres, accompagné de son cheval immaculé. Cette scène est un exquis tableau, peint dans les couleurs les plus éblouissantes au monde. Rouge, noir et blanc, comme du sang sur un piano. L'innocence assassinée. L'avènement triomphal de l'ombre.

* * *

_we are one and the same_ — Hao / Ohachiyo

Maintenant qu'il entend les voix dans sa tête, il comprend Ohachiyo. Et l'admire pour avoir eu la force de se rapprocher de lui en sachant qu'il endurerait tant de pensées parasites. Maintenant qu'il est parti, Hao sait qu'il devra trouver le même courage. Accepter ce pouvoir et ne plus être seul.

* * *

_demons_ — Hao X Yoh

Yoh connaît les démons. La leçon qu'il a retenue de ses affrontements passés est aussi belle que simple : la force ne suffit pas à les terrasser. Seul l'amour permet d'en triompher. Aussi, lorsqu'il enlace son frère et plonge le visage dans sa chevelure satinée, il ne pense qu'à le sauver.

* * *

_sickness_ — Lyserg X Jeanne

Jeanne a cru être malade lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes à rendre son petit-déjeuner, les cheveux collés par la sueur. Puis Lyserg lui a expliqué. Et la seule chose qui la rend malade, à présent, c'est que son surnom de _Vierge_ de Fer perd quelque peu en crédibilité.

* * *

_control_ — Hao / Ren ou Hao X Ren, selon ce que vous avez envie de voir.

Lorsque la lame fuse vers lui, avec l'intention nette et précise de l'anéantir, Hao sait qu'il a échoué. Il pare l'attaque facilement, mais cela n'atténue pas sa frustration. Il s'est trompé. Même lui ne peut contrôler la foudre. Ren ne viendra pas à ses côtés. Il faudra le tuer.

* * *

_drags_ — Seyrarm / Chocolove

La colère n'a jamais quitté Chocolove. On ne tue pas un démon si facilement. Alors chaque fois qu'il se sent sur le point de perdre l'esprit, il repense à Seyrarm. L'image l'entrave comme le plus efficace des freins. Il ne commettra pas l'irréparable deux fois, au nom du sourire qu'il a pu faire renaître.

* * *

_enemy_ — Kino / Matamune

Si Kino a été heureuse de voir arriver Yoh chez elle, ce n'est pas pour la perspective de passer du temps en famille, ni même par soulagement à l'idée qu'Anna serait bientôt délivrée. Non, c'est parce qu'il amène avec lui ce chat insolent et joueur qui va tromper l'ennui, son pire ennemi.

* * *

_sing _— Peyote X Jun

Elle a une voix si douce, Jun. Elle fleure bon le mystère et le luxe. Peyote adorerait l'entendre chanter. La faire gémir et crier. « Allez, viens à moi, señorita. Viens, que je brûle tes pétales un à un. », entonne-t-il en faisant geindre les cordes de son instrument à défaut de sa princesse d'Orient.

* * *

_away _— Rutherfor X Chocolove

L'espace. Ultime plantation, à des années-lumière de la Terre. Rutherfor est loin du monde, très loin, barricadée derrière son over soul inhumain. Rien ne l'atteindra. Son cœur restera celui d'un enfant, elle en a fait le serment. Mais cet humour inattendu, extravagant, parvient encore à faire vibrer en elle quelques sentiments.

* * *

_pain_ — Ren / Marion ou Ren X Marion, selon ce que vous avez envie de voir.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son regard s'arrête-t-il toujours sur Marion ? Parce qu'elle a le même regard que lui enfant. Il s'en souvient. L'âme en miettes, emplie de trop de morts et d'horreurs. Il s'en souvient. Accrochée à sa poupée comme il l'était avec son tigre en peluche. Il s'en souvient. Et il a mal.

* * *

**Je suis pas satisfaite de moi pour le Horo X Ren. Merde, quoi, mon couple préféré… J'aurais voulu faire beaucoup mieux. Mais bon. Je retenterai l'expérience.**

**J'ai eu beaucoup de chance pour le Anna / Jeanne, par contre, je suis tombée sur un thème très facile à traiter – suffisait de se référer au manga. **


	3. Rise - Skillet

**Titre : Rise**

**Auteur : me, just meeeee**

**Disclaimer : SK pas à moi blablabla, tous droits réservés à Takei-sama blablabla, je serai toujours aussi pauvre à la fin de cette fic, etc. ~**

**Rating : T. Et cette fois, ça commence à se justifier, vu le côté un tout petit peu trashounet d'un drabble ce chapitre.**

**Note : Troisième chapitre, toujours sur le même principe. Des mots piochés au hasard dans une chanson qui serviront de thème pour écrire cinquante mots (à la louche, soyez indulgents) sur un couple / duo choisi au hasard aussi. Ici, j'ai pris la chanson « Rise » de Skillet.**

**En revanche, il y a cette fois des mini-drabbles (50 mots) et des drabbles conventionnels (100 mots).**

**Pour les personnages : il y a des couples dans le sens amoureux et/ou sexuel du terme, et des duos (amis, frères et sœurs, etc.) Les couples sont indiqués par un X tandis que les duos sont accompagnés d'un slash.**

**Pas mal de couples qui m'ont été demandés par Koba, cette fois ^^**

**Si vous avez des requêtes de couples, de duos ou de chansons, je suis toujours tout ouïe. ^^**

**Notez également que cette fois, deux thèmes m'ont résisté. J'avais pioché « better » pour un Horo / Pirika et « rise » pour un Ren X Nichrom, mais je n'en suis pas venue à bout. Donc ce chapitre comporte onze drabbles / mini-drabbles et pas treize comme d'habitude. Mais je ne perds pas espoir, j'ai bien l'intention de compléter cette série èé**

* * *

_secret_ — Faust X Eliza

Faust a perdu espoir. Il sent, il sait qu'il n'y parviendra pas, que sa chère et tendre restera à jamais de l'autre côté, que la Mort triomphera toujours. Il continue à avancer par amour, par respect et par honneur, mais il n'y croit plus. Et c'est un secret qu'il ne confiera jamais à Eliza.

* * *

_what you could never guess_ — Kino X Tchin Tao

Tao et Asakura face à face en une réunion au sommet. Tous à se regarder en chien de faïence, à croire que c'est génétique. Alors comment le patriarche Tao aurait-il pu deviner que Kino le regardait différemment, avec des chatouillements dans l'estomac et des frissons sur la peau ? Oui, comment ?

* * *

_wars we wage_ — Mannoko / Opacho

« Les guerres que nous menons ont des conséquences désastreuses sur les enfants », constata tristement Hao en voyant Opacho dessiner des sabres, des flammes et des tanks avec sa nouvelle amie. Heureusement, Mannoko se met, malicieusement, à esquisser les contours d'un énorme cœur rose par-dessus la laideur des conflits.

* * *

_here comes the countdown_ — Jeanne / Rutherfor

Des coups sourds résonnent à un rythme régulier. Jeanne, depuis la Vallée, les voit dessiner des arabesques dans l'eau. Des battements de cœur qui s'accélèrent. Rutherfor les sent, même dans le vide spatial qu'elle garde. Le Roi est réveillé. Le compte à rebours avant la fin du monde commence.

* * *

_trying to escape the flame_ — Ryû X Tamao

La jalousie me consume dès que je les vois. La beauté d'Anna. Les yeux de Yoh qui ne seront jamais à moi. Je ne peux pas continuer. Je ne veux pas laisser la haine me consumer. Je dois échapper à ces flammes. Ryû, je t'en prie, aide-moi. Laisse-moi oublier le feu dans tes bras.

* * *

_when the scars heal_ — Boris X Canna

Assise en tailleur, les yeux dans le vague, elle caresse du bout du doigt la cicatrice rugueuse le long de sa gorge. La cicatrisation est bien avancée. La douleur n'irradie plus comme avant. Elle est partie, comme Boris, comme la fraîcheur des draps cette nuit-là, comme l'écho de ses cris répondant à la respiration rauque de son amant, comme la poussière du désert chassée par le vent._ Foutus X-Laws._ Il était froid, vide, apathique, chiant et mélancolique, il n'aimait ni le metal ni les virées en moto, mais il va quand même lui manquer, son vampire.

* * *

_ashes_ — Hao X Jun

Elle retombe sur le sol sans même un cri, comme un pantin sans fils. Comme Pyron tout à l'heure, lorsque l'onmyôji lui a dévoré l'âme. À la différence qu'il a pris autre chose à cette chinoise. Des morceaux de sa robe virevoltent çà et là, noircis par le feu. L'éclat lunaire laisse voir la peau autrefois laiteuse et désormais rougie, griffée, brûlée, saccagée. Des sillons sanglants coulent sur ses chevilles. Sans plus tarder, Hao tourne les talons, prenant soin de rajuster sa cape. Cette victoire a un goût de cendres dans sa bouche, mais peut-être que Tao Ren comprendra ainsi qu'on ne lui dit pas « non » impunément.

* * *

_new day_ — Jun X Tamao

Une nouvelle journée à dévaliser les boutiques aux côtés de la belle Jun. Tamao y a pris goût depuis les séances d'essayage à deux dans la même cabine, lorsque la chinoise l'effleure délicatement pour l'aider à enfiler les vêtements. Elle aime les fourmillements que cela provoque au creux de son ventre, le parfum oriental qui se répand dans l'habitacle, les mèches de cheveux soyeux qui lui chatouillent la nuque et la voix de Jun qui lui souffle qu'elle est magnifique dans cette robe. Rien que pour cet instant, elle se moque de passer des heures à courir mille magasins bruyants.

* * *

_fight_ — Amidamaru X Bason

Parfois, Bason est fatigué des combats. Fatigué de lutter et de tuer. Fatigué de la guerre et du sang. Mais il ne dit rien. Il attend juste que son maître soit couché et va rejoindre Amidamaru sur le toit. Ils restent là, à écouter le silence et à regarder les ténèbres environnantes, sachant qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de parler pour apprécier ce moment. Juste une plénitude absolue qu'ils ne peuvent atteindre nulle part ailleurs. Un unique instant de calme au cœur de la tempête du Shaman Fight, une seconde de répit à deux. Ils ne pourraient rêver mieux.

* * *

_give up_ — Kino / Anna

« Abandonne, gamine. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Le démon mourra, et tu épouseras ce Asakura. », dit le regard sec de Kino.

« Laisse tomber, vieillarde. Tu ne me fais pas peur. Tu ne me changeras pas. Tu ne sais rien de moi. » crachent ceux d'Anna.

Et au milieu de l'ouragan, Yoh mange silencieusement.

* * *

_keep what you love_ — Lyserg X Tamao

Elle a veillé sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne de l'Enfer. Il se contente de laisser une couverture sur les épaules de cette belle endormie, mais il sent que c'est déjà trop. Trop affectueux, trop personnel. Il ne veut pas la laisser espérer pour l'instant. Il est trop difficile de garder ce que l'on aime, il en a fait l'expérience en voyant le feu ennemi emporter famille et compagnons d'armes. Il ne veut plus voir de larmes couler. Ni les siennes ni celles de Tamao. Il attendra d'avoir abattu le démon pour se permettre d'aimer à nouveau.

* * *

**Ah, je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour le Jeanne / Rutherfor qui n'en est pas vraiment un, au final. Mais avec le thème imposé, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux :/**


End file.
